Perder a alguien
by Solo una novata
Summary: Basado en lo sucedió después del capitulo 57 de TG:RE. Esos días en los que sabes que algo malo ha pasado, o acaba de pasar, donde simplemente te quedas esperando a que llegue la mala noticia. Ese es el tipo de día que paso Touka, aquella tarde de viernes lluvioso, tras la visita de dos clientes regulares, aunque con menos miembros de lo normal.


Existen esos días en los que simplemente sientes que anda algo mal. Aun cuando todo está pasando exactamente igual que todos los días, sientes que algo haya afuera está mal. Tal vez no directamente a ti, pero si a alguien importante para ti. Eso era lo que sentía Touka, mientras limpiaba una de las mesas del café la tarde del viernes. El día estaba nublado, daba señales de una terrible tormenta que duraría todo el día, y quizás la noche. Habían solo dos clientes en la cafetería, y por lo que notaba estaban a punto de irse, era lo normal, después de todo parecía que la tormenta iba a ser terrible.

-Hasta luego señorita-se despidió uno de los clientes junto con su compañero.

-Pasen buen día.

Y tras esto, se fueron. Bueno, un día de descanso no sería malo, aunque no es como si tuvieran tantos clientes diariamente, no era tan pocos como para quejarse, pero no demasiados. Touka no podía evitar sentir ese resentimiento en su pecho, sentía que algo andaba mal y sabía de quien se trataba. No sabía porque, pero creía que algo malo le había pasado a Kaneki. El nuevo Kaneki, Haise mejor dicho, venía a RE de vez en cuando, al menos un vez cada dos semanas, pero casi habían pasado dos meses desde que no aparecía. No podía negar que era incomodo hablar con él, como si fuera las primeras veces que lo hiciera, sin poder actuar como ella realmente era, pero eso no le importaba, mientras pudiera pasar unos minutos junto a él. Se había vuelto más amable, o mejor dicho, más maternal. La forma en la que trataba a sus compañeros de CCG, como si fueran una familia, le hacía sentir envidia, pues antes era ella a la que trataba de esa forma.

 _Tilín; Dílin._

El sonido de la campanilla de la puerta saco a Touka de sus pensamientos. Que extraño, no pensaba que con un día tan espantoso algún cliente apareciera.

-Bienvenidos-Touka se dirigió a la puerta pare recibir a los clientes.

Lo que no imagino Touka, es que los clientes no fueran nadie más que dos de los compañeros de Kaneki. La chica regordeta de dos coletas se encontraba cabizbaja y con los brazos extendidos como sogas a sus lados, al parecer estaba cansada; la otra chica de piel y cabello oscuro se encontraba tras de ella, empujándola un poco para que entrara. Touka siempre había pensado que el resto de su equipo no estaba enterado que era una chica, por su manera de tratarla, aparte de que su físico no es muy femenino. Si no fuera por su gran olfato de ghoul, quizás ni ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque Uta ya había hecho un comentario sobre ella antes.

-No quiero estar aquí-dijo Saiko en tono desanimado, mientras era empujada por Tooru.

-Vamos, solo estaremos aquí hasta que Urie nos llame, no podemos quedarnos en la calle, la tormenta va a empezar.

-Prefiero estar en la calle siendo empapada que aquí.

"¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?", era lo que Touka pensaba al ver el comportamiento de Saiko. Cada vez que venían, ella era la primera que se emocionaba por pedir que comer. El mal presentimiento de Touka creció, por lo que decidió acercárseles para investigar un poco.

-Bienvenidas, ¿Mesa para dos o esperaran a los otros tres?

Saiko apretó los puños tras el comentario de Touka, lo cual la hizo que Touka se sintiera más confundida.

-No, solo comeremos nosotros dos-respondió Tooru de manera cortante.

Touka guardo silencio y las guio en silencio hasta la mesa. Tooru tomo asiento en silencio, observando a Saiko para que hiciera lo mismo, pues parecía que no iba a cooperar, al final desistió y lo hizo. Touka saco una libreta y un lapicero del bolsillo de su delantal.

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-pregunto con un tono amigable.

-Yo quiero un capuchino de caramelo descafeinado por favor-dijo Tooru en tono un poco animado para tratar de calmar el ambiente.- ¿Qué quieres tu Saiko?

-No quiero nada.

Tanto Tooru como Touka guardaron silencio un segundo observándola; Tooru pensando que debía hacer para levantarle el animo a Saiko, y Touka tratando de descubrir que estaba mal. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Haise dejo a los quinques, era muy difícil para todos, pero la más afectada era Saiko. Los únicos que sabían tratarla era Haise y Shirazu, y ambos se habían ido. Urie estaba dando lo mejor por ser un buen líder, pero eso nunca ha sido su especialidad, en cuanto a Tooru, nunca ha sido la más sociable o conversadora del grupo, no sabía cómo consolar a Saiko, pues ella misma estaba dolida.

-Tráigale un chocolate caliente por favor-ordeno Tooru de todos modos.

-Enseguida se los traigo.

Touka se alejó de la mesa en camino a la cocina. Al cruzar la puerta de esta, Tooru sujeto la mano de Saiko por debajo de la mesa y dijo en voz baja:

\- Saiko, sé que es duro para ti todo esto, pero debemos seguir adelante. Al ser investigadores ghoul, lo primero que nos dicen en el entrenamiento es que tengamos siempre en mente: "Hay que poner la vida de los demás por delante de la tuya, si alguien sacrifico su vida por la tuya, entonces vive por la vida de esa persona y por las que aun te quedan".

Saiko soltó un hipido por aquella frase. No sabía que le dolía más: el haber perdido a Shirazu o el que Haise los dejara luego de esto. ¿Qué no eran una familia?, ¿No se supone que el estaría siempre para ellos? Entonces, ¿Por qué se fue ahora?

-¿Y qué hay de maman?-hay estaba, la pregunta que Tooru no quería escuchar-El no sacrifico su vida por nosotros, solo nos dejó.

-Eso no es...

-¡No lo niegues!-El grito de Saiko tomo a Tooru por sorpresa, ni siquiera le había dejado terminar.-El ya no nos quiere…

-Saiko…-Tooru no sabía que decir, no podía negar algo que ella misma había considerado.

-Su orden esta lista-Touka apareció con una bandeja con una taza de café, otra de chocolate caliente, un par de sobres de azúcar, y un par de cucharas.

Touka coloco las tazas en la mesa, mirando con disimulo la expresión de ambas. No había podido oír nada de su conversación más que el grito de Saiko.

-¿Cómo estas los otros tres?-pregunto Touka con tranquilidad.

Tooru apretó la taza en sus manos, de tal modo que estas se enrojecieron un poco por el caliente del café. "Demonios, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?", fue lo que pensó Tooru.

-Urie se encuentra bien, está con nuestros jefes hablando de algo importante-no podía revelar mucha información, después de todo eran agentes de CCG-Haise fue promovido, por lo que casi no tiene tiempo para nada y-

-Nos dejó-dijo Saiko interrumpiendo a Tooru-Después de que Shirazu muriera, nos dejó.

Los ojos de Touka se abrieron como platos, ¿Estaba bromeando, cierto?

-¡Saiko!-Tooru hablo en voz alta, en tono de reprimenda-¡No hables de ese modo!, Haise fue promovido, por lo que sus misiones serán más riesgosas, el solo cambio de equipo por nuestra seguridad.

-¡Nada de eso es verdad!-Saiko golpeo la mesa con sus puños, derramando su taza de chocolate-¡Se supone que éramos una familia!, ¡Se supone que él nos cuidaría!, ¡Se supone que el estaría con nosotros siempre!-las lágrimas de Saiko cayeron a la mesa, mezclándose con el chocolate derramado-Pero nos dejó... porque somos débiles.

Esas palabras atravesaron a Tooru peor que cualquier Kagune que lo haya hecho antes.

 _-Débiles… ¿Esa es la razón? ¡No!, Haise no nos dejaría por eso_ ó Tooru para sí misma.

-Nosotros dejamos morir a Shirazu-como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Tooru, Saiko dijo esto en tono bajo, aunque aún audible para los oídos de Touka-Si hubiéramos sido más fuerte, si yo hubiera sido más fuerte-la cara de Saiko estaba cubierta de lágrimas-Shirazu no estaría muerto.

Tooru busco las palabras para negar esto, para decirle que no era cierto, que no era nuestra culpa, pero no pudo. Las palabras simplemente no llegaron, porque no existían.

 _Ring, ring, ring._

El teléfono de Tooru rompió el silencio matador que se había creado por unos segundos. Era Urie, lo más seguro es que se tratara de algo sobre la nueva misión de la que hablo antes, pero no podía hablar de esos asuntos frente a civiles, era una regla de CCG, pero tampoco quería dejar a Saiko así.

-Contesta, yo me encargo-dijo Touka mirando a Tooru con una expresión comprensiva.

No sabía porque, pero Tooru decidió confiar en Touka y salió de la tienda para atender el teléfono. Touka se sentó en la silla que había desocupado Tooru, saco un trapo de su delantal para limpiar la mesa, pues los clientes derramaban cosas a diario y ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Limpio el desastre de chocolate de la mesa, y espero a que Saiko quisiera hablar. Si es que hablaba.

-Hey, camarera-dijo Saiko, más rápido de lo que Touka pensaba-¿Has perdido a alguien importante para ti?

Touka apretó el trapo húmedo en sus manos. Vaya pregunta para un Ghoul. Touka siempre se reía de esa idea, pues pensaba que no viviría lo suficiente para conocer a un ghoul que no haya perdido a alguien importante para él. En su caso, ella lo había perdido todo en su vida. Desde pequeña siempre ha perdido a los suyos, no recuerda nada de su madre, pero recuerda muy a su padre, y como se sintió al perderlo. Fue en ese tiempo en que comenzó a odiar a los humanos, seres tan egoístas que piensan que comer humanos es fácil, que los ghouls viven como unos monstruos por gusto, vaya estupidez. El siguiente después de su padre fue su hermano, no hay día en que no se arrepiente de no haberlo detenido. Si hubiera sido más terca, si hubiera sido más fuerte, si hubiera sido mejor hermana, el ahora no estaría en la garras de aogiri, se había dejado arrebatar a su única familia tan fácilmente, que daba risa. Luego de eso, fue la persona que más ha cambiado su vida en los últimos años, Kaneki. Es increíble pensar que un simple hibrido, que al principio no lo reconocía ni como ghoul, ni como humano, significando tanto para él ahora. Los problemas que le ha causado ese chico son inmensos, haciendo lo que le da la gana sin importarle que signifique para los demás, que sujeto tan egoísta. Aun así, en el fondo, Touka conserva la esperanza que algún día, el vuelva a preparar una taza de café con ella, vuelva a hablarle de los libros que le gustan (aunque no le interesen), vuelva a hacer esas estupideces que la hacían enojar, pero a la vez la hacían reír, vuelva a vivir todo eso como antes. Y por último, la persona que le permitió vivir, aunque no del todo, como una humana, el jefe. ¿Qué no hizo ese hombre por ella? Le dio un hogar, le permitió una vida escolar, le dio la oportunidad de tener amigos, le enseño a no odiar a los humanos, a vivir como uno, y se fue. Ella ni quisiera pudo estar con él en sus últimos momentos, solo huyo, mientras el combatía con un ejército completo de palomas, ella huía. Y al mismo tiempo, perdió por completo a Kaneki, ella lo dejo ir, cuando más los necesitaba, no, cuando ellos más la necesitaban.

Cuantas ganas tenía Touka de reírse en su cara, llorar, gritar, y decirle todo lo que ella había pasado, que seguro lo que Saiko estaba pasando no era nada a lo que ella estaba viviendo, pero no podía. Esas lágrimas que cruzaban por el rostro de la chica frente de ella, no eran menos que las que había derramado ella misma. Así que simplemente, Touka coloco una mano en el rostro de Saiko, y seco sus lágrimas.

-Sí, eh perdido personas importantes para mí-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Y, ¿Qué haces para superarlo?-dijo Saiko con un hilo de voz.

Touka extendió sus brazos, y rodio a Saiko en un abrazo. Sentía pena por ella, pero la razón por la que la abrazaba, era porque se veía reflejada a ella misma en Saiko.

-No lo superas, solo vives con ello y proteges a las personas que aun te quedan. ¿Aún no estás sola, verdad?

Así como una niña pequeña, Saiko lloro en el hombro de Touka como si fuera el de su madre.

-¡No!, ¡aún tengo a Tooru y Urie!-dijo Saiko entre lágrimas y secreciones, aunque apenas se le entendía.

-¿Verdad?-Touka coloco su mano en la cabeza de Saiko y la acaricio con ternura.

Tooru miraba la escena detrás de la puerta entre abierta. Algún día, esperaba poder reconfortar a Tooru cuando la necesita, incluso a Urie, si el la necesitara.

Al irse el par de chicas, Touka pensó algo doloroso mientras fregaba las taza sucias en la cocina: _"Incluso ahora, sigues alejándote de las personas cuando más te necesitan…_

… _Kaneki"_


End file.
